User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 11
Some things I am planning Leptys and Sacho to die in Infection, not TDR, because it's WAY too early for my plans, I also did this to let them heal Raanu-G near the end of Infection. I am currently on vacation, and my mom took her laptop with her, that's why I can still be on, but this Sunday night I will be back, I also took my MOCs with me, I always do. I am going to write the 4th chapter of WWTK, because I have (Again) nothing to do now. Maybe I'll recruit some users for TCOGM. You can write the 4th chapter of WWTK. And also, my birhtday is next week, but still THANKS! I Mean............... i mean for you to think of a substance and make a page of it. my characters are: Ratch, Haahli, Rellier, Vakax, Maserix, and jericho, at least those are the ones that have pages. with the substance thing, it has to be like mutagen so that it changes forms of rahi to really fearsome forms, especially NUI RAMA!!!!! off topic: crazy lhinkan is actually NOT a good builder! he said he used the pictures of the titans from another site, look on my page, he even says it. so ya, now i am giving crazy lhinkan lessons, so i will need you to sign your name after EVERY message you leave on my page, okay????? From Creator613 no, the sustance has to work exclusivley on rahi, and only do one specific thing, okay???? plus toa fairon is working on it too. From Creator613 TDR Who's writing Chapter 1? I MAY do it, I don't know, just you to tell. I won't replace the deathly terrified Makuta, but I will use Filax and Ralox in it. P.S. Filax and Ralox were recruited by Antidax himself, when they first met him, they were NOT recruited by Velnax. P.P.S Ralox is a Makuta who really likes to shoot beings with his gun, he MAY very well be my Self-MOC because I truly like his personality. P.P.P.S. Who is your Self-MOC? (Sorry for the question, but I need to get a reminder, I didn't see who won the poll of Self-MOC) And who is your secondary Self-MOC? Ohh..., but isn't that the prologue? I typed too fast there. (I wanted to write Velnax but instead I wrote Antidax :P) WWTK and TDR: You can write these, because I have a GIANT planning for Infection to Eternal Darkness and the stories after. But DON'T kill off Leptys and Sacho in TDR, I need them for Infection. P.S. Ralox is my Self-MOC now, you have already seen his picture, haven't you? sorry sorry bout the f word thing but i didnt even write it, all i did was put f and censor it, what kid is gunna learn anything from that, i mean really, if you knew what i said there you already curse. i wont do it again but you dont have to yell at me like that. Fyxan and Fyxon After Eternal Darkness, I will make a story for these two which is about Fyxan trying to get Fyxon back to the good side, it's planned AFTER Eternal Darkness, and it's just a plan. P.S. could you make a suggestion for the story's name. Antidax You can reveal his existence in TDR. WHAT!!!???? we already have a chapter one on the story?!?!? what is it's name! i never allowed this! ( i saw you said, "WE uh... already have a chapter 1", on fairons page, if i am mistaken sorry. From creator613 sorry From creator613 Not TCC, TDC I'm not making TCC into a movie, it'll be TDC. (Deception, not Dimension or That Devious Club) (Just imagine it: That Devious Club: The Movie) lol. P.S, LOVE NIGHTWATCHER!!! Oh, and the rahkshi of growth will not be in TDR, since I don't have the MoC. I was thinking of killing him off in TCC, but I see you've made other plans. How exactly does Nightwatcher land himself with it anyway? Or is it a different one? Wow... I'll do that. Your up to somethin- I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!!! :) The Confusion Dimension? Really? Wow. That confuses ME. But I'll trust you on this one. Consider it done. Old stories Could you look at this and maybe leave a comment on it? Here it is, it features my older stories. TCOGM: Picture Dump If you need to dump older pictures, then dump them here COOL YOU GOT THE SKOPIO XV-1?! AWESOME! (Yeah I yell like that because I don't live near a Toys 'r Us or a Walmart! Sucks for that) And about Eternal Darkness, Sacho Nui gets teleported to Aqua Magna, so that would make it possible to let that happen, but I don't know. The stories after Eternal Darkness are taking place, on Sacho Nui and the islands East or West of it. Eternal Darkness will also happen a bit in the Matoran Universe, but not that much. Okay I didn't notice the new comic and I didn't look up on BS01, that's where I get all my information, or else I wouldn't have known anything about BIONICLE. But okay I will let Sacho Nui survive the impact. FOTG script has not been completed not really much i keep changing my mind post leviathos's plan completment I am not sure wether or not I have the peices The Hunt for Antidax I think I should start it, I already have good plans for it. It's not going to be very long. Does it happen before or after ROTR? I want to let it happen after ROTR. Tell me what you want for it. I saw them, I have one comment on them: THEY LOOK AWESOME! They are truly cool. TDR When are you going to start it? I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but this annoys me. I truly want to get on to writing the rest of the saga since we are currently on a delay, a BIG one. And if you want information on Filax then look here and if you want information on Ralox then look here Poll How do you make a poll? I don't know. :P Antidax It can be, I'll put up a notice on the story page. Well, I don't want to redo the COMPLETE story, it would rather irritate me. P.S. Could you think of a name for the gold being? The gold being Teammcb made to enter the Brominax Strike Team Contest, remember? Here you can see it. Picture htat is pretty awesome also I am making a picture of noctia/ noctia nui it is gonna be cool I wasn't planning to so sure you can make his origin form also this was suposed to be a present to all the users that helped me when I started but you have helped me now so I will give this spoiler and please delte after reading I am also making a map for that so your saying like at the begining of the chapter it says after the rising or somthing like that also I would love for you to continue to contribute to the story really? thats awesome I am so glad people are finally entering the contest do you if I think the entry is good to you mind if I use as the base in TLC sereis? absolutely! hey i just saw the fyxon pictue and was wondering if I could attach leviahtos's tentacles in the same way (they are allready attached similarly in my new model I have made for my youtube series I don't know and also when am I going to see this ridiculously large base Can you please enter? Hey, a MoC contest is being hosted in a Bionicle-related Wiki where I'm an admin, and the contest is about making an Onu-Matoran from Mahri Nui. Here there is the link. Can you please enter? Also, can you help me to fix the infobox of this and this page? Well, nevermind. Can you help me to fix the infobox of this and this page? Thanks for fixing the infoboxes! I have a question. Should I take down the Demon Contest or boost up the deadline? Can you tell me witch to do. Thanks. toa manoc Wy haven't I heard from you for a while did you even read my I "I have a question" message or not.Are you just busy or ignoring me? please talk back. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I'm THINKING of closing it because no ones entering and the deadline is in 13 days.So should I close it or boost up the deadline? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Thanks for the help?One question though are you joining my Demon Contest? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Okay.Oh wait I have a spoiler on my Stars Contest wanna see it? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Hey Slice I really NEED some advice should I end my Stars Contest or keep it up? And should I boost up my Demon Contest deadline or give up on it? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Balta lives I don't Know whether to send this to you or toatapionuva, But Balta is alive and you are Idiots for saying He's dead. PLZ Respond. OK? sorry for bothering you, I was just Bothered by this. -- My contest Could you enter it? Here it is. It's meant to be for TCOGM members who like to do such things. It would be funny, that chibi Nightwatcher. P.S. I made a chibi Ralox! It looks really funny. mask of infinity I'm trying to revise my story. Don't worry, I have the story saved on my computer. I don't want to leave it up for now, or else it will be unorganized and crappy. I just don't feel satisfied with the way my story is going. If you would like to give me some ideas, or even help me write it, I'm fine with that. Just tell me. Time Disruption Actually no. But I did that a long time ago, nowadays I wouldn't put up another one's story here. I did it long time ago just because I was a fan of it. Kind of childlish, I admit... --Toatapio Nuva 06:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) TLC sure I can hold off on writing but ok good could you email me the reson why void does what he does? sure also sorry about the email thing I did not get your message yet any way sure you can continue it just remember I know but what I was telling you was that when you write the whole spy part he has to have a good reason to become a spy (can't wait to read the chapter) hey do you have Ideas for plasma protodermis powers I want it to have alot of them and I already thought of two thats actually sorta funny you ask because you moved the page but then again you just moved it to fix a spelling error so its not your fault you didn't read it its a form of prototdermis that has many powers (kinda like energized protodermis but not really) I knew it!! I saw all the X's and that what I thought, but maybe I was wrong. I was just checking. THANKS! Lego aquaman13 Please Could you help [Bionicle Reviews Wiki wiki by improving some of its stubs or reviewing the sets that you own? I and the other admins there invite you to join it. Don't worry, I understand that you're busy with your admin tasks here and the improvement drive things. Ah, ok. Where are you from? (I guess you're american by the hours in which you edit) stop yelling please listen i aint tryin to be offensive or insult anyone but stop trying to control me, i haven't even been cursing much, and in my opinion, i havent done anything wrong and u are honsetly harrassing me, there is no reason to persistently go as far as u do. i am asking nicely, stop yelling at me for nothing. Miserix I am currently working on a Gigas Magna model for him, I will show you it when it's finished. P.S. A happy new year! MOC Contest Congrats!! Remember that Rahkshi of Growth you entered in the Legend of Zizox MOC Contest? Well, it won second place!! Its appearance in my story will be non-canon so it doesn't affect your storyline. Also, if you have ideas for the story, post them on my talk page. P.S. I will make you an award for the contest soon! A Question The Slicer, can my forums become the official forums of this site, since the move is not happening? [[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Well well I just wanted to have a page to put everthing on univeres charecters locations everything and eventually add more like spoilers polls all that stuff P.S. did you read the newest servant of evil chapter segment? good point and sense your an admin could you delete the storyline page and becuase you are agood writer I am excited to see you chapter '''HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!' HAPPY NEW YEAR SLICE!!!!!!ITS 2010!!!HOW COOL IS THAT!!!!!!And I'll ask again are you joining my Demon Contest? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! You to? you also got the skopio? hard to put together huh??? i also got the baranus and thornatus, and what about the substance i told you to make a page for, have you suceeded? Happy New Year! From: Creator613 yes, i am sure. From: Creator613 deal. From Creator613 Stars Contest Questions. One of your three contest entries won 1st,2nd,3d,or 4th place in my contest,but the question is can I give it story or do you want to make it? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I know its just their important now that I can give them story they will be pilots for Tanks,Ships,Turrets,ect.But you should know 2nd is the same as 1st! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Okay! And I know I can change my mind.So fine he'll 2nd okay and I didn't do it because your my friend I did it 'cause I thought it was cool! But I can't even build it till I get Tahu and I'll have to get clay before I can build Axxon and my series will be after my contest and I still have to build the MOCs so it will be awhile. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! No it's a written story with a few pics. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! southern continent great, i already said it to creator but eh, just do some research from what i wrote, not canon, use voya nui but change it up, its not at the center its more near the edge but is part of the main body of the continent, spruce it up, it wasnt in such bad shape till it rose. sorry to be so... picky. i covered the whole torso of mata nui (being) huge place, and is on the matoran universe not technically in. thanks and once again sorry for bein picky. i know therese canon pics but i disagree with them, i depict it as much larger and very different. Uh y suposed to be a good guy in my stories so I will have to say no O know the story has been cancled but I have been planning to ring dark talvon back into my storyline so Please don't delete them (they where allready delted once and I had to remake them) Edit:'''But you can delete the template Agreed Hey Hey sorry for forgetting to tell you beforehand, but the reason I have been inactive is that Ive been in California with my marching band fir the Rose Bowl Parade and doing other stuff, and I didn't have a computer that whole time (Im using my Moms iPhone to type this lol) and I plan on becoming active again on maybe at least 5 days. Anything happen while I was gone? -Crazy-Lihkan38 (sorry for the unformality of the sig, iPhone keyboards don't have brackets) Help Can you tell me if any one you know can make/put my mocs on backgrounds for my mocs. Thanks Thanks for re-naming "Unknown"s page. Could you also fix the Akavori page please? Thanks-The Lost Great Being Um, haven't you noticed that in order to read the Akavori page, you have to highlight it? Please fix that!-The Lost Great Being Random message-update-question thing! Hey! I've got 3 questions and a few updates:)! Updates: 1. Stuff I got for Christmas: Fero and Skirmix; Axalara T9; a PSP go (YAY); Spore; and One-X from Three Days Grace. I could go on and bore you to death, but I'm giving you more updates 2. I'm moving... not from the country which I live in (Canada), but to a different street, so I'll have more space. But I'll have to wait till I have all the Stars and move before I make my Stars series. But one down is I'm moving in with my grandparents, so it'll be hard on me. 3. I NEED NEED NEED people to join my Demon Contest please tell me how 4. I'm lowering the deadline for the stars contest and boosting up my Demon Contest deadline. Question: 1. I am asking '''AGAIN are you joining my Demon Contest? 2. (this one and next have more meaning) I may need help making my Demon/Stars series so could you (if needed) help? 3. (last one!) Should I just close the Stars Contest, or wait for the end? Thanks for reading this; I know it's long, but it's a message-update-question thing, so please answer the questions and comment on the updates. Thanks! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Admin So, has the admin been picked yet? just out of interest. --Chicken Bond 14:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New MOC I made the leader of the bone hunters for my series but it is not a good set its just a stronius head on a bionicle stars skrall body but I just thought I would tell you any ways apparently hylex doesn't trust leviathos as much as he thought. you learn something new every day oh good idea OOH How do I make it into a template?- Scorpion665 Which Rules? Which Rules do you not like? 'cause I can change them I knew which to change. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I've changed them especially 6 and you and Lego aquaman13 are right they are very specific. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Help in a lego magazine it says that the stars are cannon and that teridax is trying to conquor bara magna and and the krall now use shadows and the sakadi set is nekktan and I am really confused so I wanted to know what you thought about it sense you seem to know about whats happening with lego a lot Eh It's not about who or what has the powers, it's trying to make sense. Wait, this is a FANDOM website, we never have to make sense!!!!!!!! Never mind! Hey, quick question. I was thinking about making pages for the Bara Magna tribes since I already made one for the Air Tribe. Do I need approval to do that, or ask members if I can add their Glatorian and Agori onto them? The Lost Great Being Thanks! I'll get started with the Iron Tribe. -The Lost Great Being Look at the new MoC's!!!! I made 3 new MoC's and I think One of them while be my new self MoC. His name is Komoro. I also made Biox and Him. (I also got some cool pieces from Bricklink!!!!!!) Lego aquaman13 All I wanted to do was show you my new MoC's! Why can't I show You them? Why is it not important!!!!!! Lego aquaman13 Hey! Hey I was reading one of your messages and I would have a link to a YouTube account. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU!